Aharon Doron
| death_date = | birth_place = Ludwigshafen, Germany | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = | branch = Israel Defense Forces * Jewish Settlement Police }} | serviceyears = 1939-1963 | rank = Aluf | servicenumber = | commands = | battles = | spouse = | laterwork = | signature = | module = }} }} Aharon Doron ( ; born February 17, 1922) is a major general in the Israel Defense Forces and an educator. He served as the head of the Manpower Directorate under the General Staff from April 1961 to July 1963. After his release from the military, Doron was involved in various roles in the University of Tel Aviv and association Sports in Israel. In 1992 he was appointed military ombudsman by the late Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin. Biography In 1922 Doron was born in Ludwigshafen, Germany to Erwin and Iloimer. His parents engaged in the trade of tobacco. Doron immigrated to Israel in 1939 during the Youth Aliyah. After learning in "Ludwig Tietz" a vocational school, he became a member of Kibbutz Yagur. He later joined the Haganah, becoming a commander and a trainer. In 1941 he stopped his studies to became a Notar for the Jewish Settlement Police. During these years he played professional football for the Hapoel Haifa and later handball where he played for Hapoel Petah Tikva and Hapoel Tel Aviv. Doron was involved in various operations in an attempt to secure transportation routes in the north during the Battle of Haifa. During the War of Independence, Doron was the commander of Camp Dotan (Camp 80), a training came for newly enlisted high school graduate students. After the war he commanded the Battalion Commanders School of Nahal. In 1952 he was appointed battalion commander of the Givati Brigade. In February 1954 he was appointed commander of the Nahal Command, a position he held until October 1955. During the Sinai War he commanded the Yiftach Brigade (11th Brigade) to the occupation of Gaza. After the war, Doron left for a training school for senior officers in England. In 1957 he was appointed commander of the Golani Brigade and in 1958 was appointed head of the faculty. From 1959 until he release from the military in 1963 he served as the head of the Manpower Directorate. After his release from the IDF After his release from the IDF in 1963, Doron went to study in the United States whhere he received an MBA in business administration from Columbia University. After returning to Israel, Doron had various positions in the Jewish Agency for Israel and the United Jewish Appeal. He later became the director of Beit Hatfutsot and later the Vice President of Tel Aviv University. During his years in the University, he helped establish the athletics club which initiated the establishments of various sports centers in the 1970s. Between 1966 and 1970 he served on the Israeli Athletic Commission. He later became the Chairman of the Israel Sports Association for six years. In the days leading to the Six Day War, Doron headed the Emergency Committee of the Municipality of Tel-Aviv which attempted to prepare the city. In 1979 he was elected chairman of the Friends of the Israel Defense Forces. In 2007 Doron was struck by a car while crossing a road leaving him with severe shoulder injury. References Category:1922 births Category:Israeli generals Category:Haganah members Category:2016 deaths